Late night love
by J.Angela
Summary: Santana's been working late and she misses Brittany. One night she decided to make time for their sweet lady kisses. Brittana. One shot. SMUT


**One shot, I might have more chapters but at this moment it's 1:48 am and I just got this idea. I hope all you Brittana fans love it. : )**

Santana couldn't express how much she hated working at Hollywood forever in New York city. But she knew her and Brittany needed the money, so whenever there was an extra shift she was the first to jump on it. She had to take care of her girl.

She takes off her coat and looks at the time. 12:30, maybe Brittany was still awoke. She missed her sweet lady kisses, and quite frankly Santana had been horny for two weeks. But with their schedules it was getting harder and harder to get time in with each other. Santana took her hair out of the bun it had been in all day and headed to the kitchen. Brittany had left a note,

_Hey baby, I know you were working late and everything but I miss you. And I wish you could have had dinner with me, I made your favorite. I left you some in the refrigerator and you can heat it up if you're hungry. I love you muwah!_

Santana smiled and started to feel bad, they never even had dinner together anymore. She walked into the bedroom to find Brittany sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. The Latina bite her lip, watching her girlfriend for a moment before she crawled onto the bed quietly and straddled her.

Santana lent down and kissed Brittany softly on her jawline, then she migrated over to her lips and starts to kiss them slowly. Brittany stirs a bit before she opens her eyes, "San, what are you-"

"Shh," Santana hushes her, "I've missed you all day, baby." The room is dark, but Brittany can see Santana from the light shining through the window from the full moon outside. Brittany turns on her back so that she is facing Santana. The Latina opens Brittany's legs slowly, placing herself between them. "Mhm," She bends back down and starts to nibble on Brittany's ear, the blonde letting out a long sigh. "Only a t-shit and no panties?" Santana whispered into her. Brittany turns her head so that she catches Santana's lips in hers. Their lips mash together and their kiss grows deeper. Santana feels a certain urge from Brittany through her kiss. The Latina reaches her hand down and feels Brittany's slit for a minute, getting a whimper from her girlfriend. _Fuck, she's so wet._ She sits up and starts to unbutton her white shirt teasingly, causing Brittany buck her hips up with need. "Patience," Santana says as she slips the shirt off her shoulders slowly and drops it to the floor. Next, he unzips her skirt and kicks it off carefully. Brittany is in awe watching Santana undress. Brittany giggles at the sight,

"You're thee hottest waitress in New York." Santana smiles and leans back to kiss Brittany once more.

The Latina gives the blonde lustful look, she reaches back and unhooks her bra letting it fall off of her body. Next she starts to caress her own breast, "Brittany," She moans in a low voice that Brittany could barely hear.

"Santana," Brittany reaches up to touch her but Santana quickly grabs her wrist,

"No." She says simply placing Brittany's hands to her side. "You can't touch me yet." Santana sits back up and her hand goes straight into her pink seamless panties. She takes a sharp breath, she didn't realize how wet _she _was. Brittany is watching her, desperate to help Santana, but watching her do this is beyond sexy and making her wetter by the second. The Latina takes her middle finger and presses it against her clit, she opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She scrunches her eyebrows and leans forward a little. "Oh god, Brittany." Brittany whimpers,

"Let me touch you, San." She bites her lips keeping in her cries as the dark haired women starts to make tiny circles around her clit, teasing herself. Her juices start to stream down her thigh, Brittany can clearly see the wet spot in Santana's panties, and they're soaked. While Brittany now has a wet spot forming underneath her on the bed. Santana slips a finger inside of her and starts to move it in and out of her core, she pulls it out and places it on Brittany's lips. Brittany takes no time taking the finger in her mouth and sucking it clean.

Santana pulls at Brittany's shirt and gets it off, she soon attaches her mouth to Brittany neck, kissing the spot that sends shivers down the blondes back. She takes a handful of Brittany's hair and pulls, forcing the blondes head back to expose more skin. Brittany lets out a sharp moan when Santana bites down on her neck, sure to leave a bruise. She gasp when she feels Santana's fingers plunge into her unexpectedly, then whimpers when she pulls them back out. She brings her fingers to her mouth and licks them slowly, making sure to get all of Brittany off. "You taste delicious baby," With that, she takes her fingers and places them against Brittany's clit. She starts off with tiny slow circles.

"Santana… don't stop…"

"Trust me, I won't." She leans in and places her head in the crock of Brittany's neck, kissing and licking it once more. Brittany's core starts to throb the faster Santana makes her circles. Brittany's breathing gets heavier. Santana moves her fingers down to her dripping entrance and slide three fingers in. Brittany jumps a little, shutting her eyes tightly. "No, look at me." Santana whispers. Brittany flutters her eyes open, focusing on Santana. It's unbelievable how gorgeous she looks, Santana's hair is like a curtain covering the two from the world. Brittany reaches up and racks her fingers through dark locks, getting it out of the way. The Latina brings her fingers out, stopping when they're back at Brittany's entrance, and driving them back inside. Brittany's lets out a groan and grips the sheets.

"What are you doing to me?" She breathes, Santana just smiles and goes faster, harder. Oh-oh-oh sh-ahhh! San…san that's so-"She can't talk anymore, she can barely breath. Her face goes blank as she stares at Santana, who's now thrusting her fingers rapidly, causing Brittany to scream.

"Cum for me, baby." Santana growls. Then she stops. She keeps her fingers inside of the blonde, knuckle deep, and curls them up tapping on her g-spot and making Brittany shudder. Santana leans down closer to kiss her girlfriend as her orgasm takes over. The dark haired women taps faster, waiting for Brittany to squirt her liquid. "Ahhhhh!" Brittany screams at the top of her lungs, hoping none of the neighbors thinks she's being murdered. An electric shock went through her body and her juices squirted out as she hangs onto the other women. Then everything goes black.

Santana lets Brittany relax for a few seconds before she settles herself back in between her legs, her face now in front of Brittany's sensitive core. "Santana, I don't think I can handle that right now." Santana looks at her for a moment while she talks. She gives a gentle blow, making her clit become even more swollen. Brittany jumps slightly before relaxing once more. "M-maybe we should wait a few more- Santana!" That's the sound Santana likes to hear. She thrust her tongue as deep into Brittany's sensitive women hood as she can.

"Britt, you're so warm and wet, I could stay down here all night." Brittany groans at those words as her body is already trying to get away from Santana's talented tongue. Santana places her hands on both sides of Brittany's waste to keep her from squirming. The blonde's abdomen tensed, her hands gripped Santana hair.

"Too much!" She moans out as her back arches off the bed. Santana just follows her movement and quickly gets on her knees so that her mouth is still attached to Brittany's core. Brittany is now not making any sense with her sentences. Santana starts to lick circles around the blondes' clit, making Brittany cry out. "Santana stop!" Is all she can get out. She shuts her eyes tight and tries to not stumble over as her body is only a few more licks away from caving in. Santana has mercy and removes her mouth. Brittany lays on the bed and breathes heavily.

"Get on your knees and bend over." Brittany tells Santana. Santana raises an eyebrow, "C'mon, trust me." Brittany gives her a reassuring kiss and Santana reluctantly agrees. "Mhm, you need this." She reaches over and gets bandana from the dresser and ties it around Santana's head so that she is unable to see.

"Britt," Santana breathes. "What are you doing?" Brittany leans in to her ear,

"You'll feel it soon," This makes Santana exhale deeply. Brittany goes into their bed side drawer and pulls out a 7 in long, 4 inch wide strap on. She straps the harness around her and she can see Santana getting anxious. She's arching her back up and poking her back side out, moaning to herself waiting. Brittany bends down, plunging her tongue deeply into Santana.

"Ah fuck B, keep going…" Santana moans, "Fuck, don't stop." Brittany reaches over and starts to rub her clit as well, and she grabs one of her breast in the other hand. "Oh… Br-Brittany, I'm gonna cum Britt… fuck, keep going like that…" Brittany rubs Santana's clit faster, pressing against the nub harder. The blonde laps at the Latina's core. Santana shuts her eyes tightly and drops her head on the pillow. Her back arches up on its own and she can't think straight. A wave a pleasure takes over, leaving her breathless and weak. Her legs are like jelly now, and she falls limp on the bed. Brittany chuckles, she turns the Latina over on her back. "Can I take this off now?" Santana ask referring to the bandana.

"No," Brittany answer. She spreads Santana's legs nice and wide, holding them in place with her hands. She strokes the strap on with lubrication in her hand, even though Santana's core is drenched, but it never hurts for extra. She takes it and runs it up and down Santana's folds. Santana swallows thickly. "Shit, Brittany…wait I-"Before she can finish Brittany slides into her entrance. Santana lets out an ear piercing scream as her walls clench around the strap on. "Fuck Brittany!" Brittany can feel the resistance from Santana's core as she slides a few more inches inside of her. Santana whimpers loudly. "Deeper…" She cried in a husky voice, loving the feeling of the strap on filling her up completely. Brittany smiles and goes deeper.

"Ah shit…" Brittany moans when the base of the strap on hits her clit. She goes deeper into Santana, rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Oh god Brittany, oh god…!" They both start to moan, each moan getting louder with each thrust. Santana didn't understand, she'd taken this specific toy before; it was her favorite. But at this moment it felt so foreign, maybe it's because she can't see it. The strap on is now glistening from Santana's hot, wet core and their both on the verge of climax. Brittany sits up, grabs Santana's hip and starts to trust into her hard and fast, making sure she takes all of the strap on each time. Santana screams out, she groans and she feels like she's going to cry if Brittany keeps fucking her like this. She places her hands on Brittany's hips, hoping she'll slow down and take her out of this misery. Brittany slows down for a second,

"Baby, you ok?" She ask. Santana nods quickly,

"I-I'm fine." Santana's voice was weak, it cracked when she spoke. "I'm just…" Santana breaths, the strap on is still inside of her, it's hard to explain let alone form sentences, "I can't think right now, Britt." Brittany smiles and removes the blind fold.

"I want us to look at each other when we cum. I miss looking into your eyes." With that Brittan goes back to her position and strokes deeply, slowly, into Santana; wanting her to feel every inch and every curve of the strap on.

"I'm not going to last very long, Britt…" Santana didn't have the energy to say it too loud. Brittany lifts one of Santana legs onto her shoulder, holding it up while she quickly trusted into the dark haired women. "O-o-oh g-god." Santana stuttered, she gritted her teeth and gripped the sheets for her life. Brittany licks her fingers and then brings them to Santana's clit. This action causes Santana to tense everywhere, her body unable to handle much more. Brittany stroke in one more time, the perfect stroke that sends herself and Santana over the edge. The brunette starts to quiver around the strap on, she has absolutely no control over her movements anymore.

"Fuck!" Brittany screams. Her vision goes blurry and her toes curls. She makes herself thrust a few more times, while Santana's body shakes violently. She leans down and slowly lets her ride out her orgasm. Brittany is no hovering over Santana, both of them trying to catch their breath. The blonde slowly pulls the strap on out of her girlfriend, earning a whimper once it's removed. Her body continued to shake and tremble as Brittany caresses her, running her fingers through Santana's hair and helping her calm down.

Santana reaches up and removes the strap on, placing it on the table. She catches Brittany's lips in hers and they kiss deeply. Allowing their tongues to explore each other while they calm down. The Latina's hand travels down Brittany's stomach and to her sensitive center. "Santana, no-"Brittany says quickly, but before she can really protest Santana's s fingers are pressing on Brittany's clit, while her other hands dips it's fingers into Brittany's entrance. It's only second before Brittany cums. "Sh-sh- no…. oh god… san-je-j-jesus, I can-uhg!" She screams into the crock of Santana's neck. She gives up and let's herself crumble over Santana, the Latina loving every moment of it. Brittany collapse next to Santana and tries to control her breathing. "I've missed you, Britt." Santana starts to gently run her fingers through Brittany's hair, looking at her lovingly.

"I've miss you too… I love you."

"I love you." Santana moves over and wraps her arms around her girlfriend, letting Brittany melt into her as they fall asleep.


End file.
